Te podría encantar
by The-Sinnerman7
Summary: "Tú me atrapas, me muerdes, me tocas, me haces delirar Tengo un secreto guardado, que yo se que te va a encantar" Songfic. Steter.


_**Quieres, puedes, tienes ganas de comenzar**_

 _ **Es que si supieras cuánto te eh tenido que esperar**_

 _ **Tú me atrapas, me muerdes, me tocas, me haces delirar**_

La reunión había sido en la casa de Stiles y cuando todos se fueron dejándolos solos por fin, solo mirarse a los ojos había bastado, ya habían esperado demasiado y habían dejado de ser suficientes las miradas coquetas que se lanzaban peligrosamente frente a todos. Pero como esperaban la mayoría pensaba que solo era un simple jugueteo entre amigos que solo se toleran.

 _ **Tengo un secreto guardado, que yo sé que te va a encantar**_

—Peter. —le llamo casi en un susurro el castaño.

— ¿Qué sucede cachorro? —dijo tratando de evitar ver esos labios que le hacían sentir ganas de comérselos.

—Tengo algo que decirte. —se acercó mas al lobo con pasos dudosos. Sus manos sudaban un poco y podía jurar que sus nervios le estaban ocasionando un puto tic en el ojo, algo poco atractivo pero no podía echarse atrás y mucho menos cuando había logrado conseguir un poco de valor para esta ocasión de la cual le hacía preguntarse si era valiente o muy estúpido, o tal vez y con suerte era ambas. —Tengo un secreto.

—Un secreto. —repitió Peter observando el lenguaje físico del paliducho, realmente debía ser algo importante para que el corazón de este acelerara un poco su ritmo. —Si me lo cuentas ya no será un secreto. —respondió juguetón. —Vamos dile al tío Peter tu sucio secretillo. —lo tomo del mentón con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Cómo supiste que era un sucio secretillo? —pregunto Stiles, y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba a si mismo si él era demasiado obvio.

—Tienes un brillo en los ojos muy peculiar. —observo detenidamente los ojos maliciosos del menor, eran realmente bellos y pocos lo habían notado. Realmente agradecía eso porque entonces tendría que eliminar a la competencia.

—Quiero contarte mi secreto. —le dijo con una tímida sonrisa. —Tal vez te podría encantar. —esto último sonó demasiado aterciopelado que Peter sintió que un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal.

—A mí me encantaría cualquier cosa viniendo de ti. —se acercó lentamente a la boca del castaño pero se detuvo a unos cuantos milímetros. —Dime pequeño cachorro ¿Cuál es tu secreto? —pregunto algo inquieto.

—Tú. — se relamió los labios y ese gesto estaba matando de excitación al lobo psicópata. —Tú me encantas. —soltó por fin esperando algún tipo de burla por parte del Hale mayor.

 _ **Pienso que te voy a devorar, como a un caníbal**_

 _ **Y al segundo ya no queda un pedazo de tú cuerpo**_

 _ **No tienes que pensar sólo sigue el movimiento**_

 _ **Tú aliento, me dice que ya no puedes respirar**_

Stiles esperaba una respuesta pero nunca conto con que esa respuesta no sería algo verbal. El lobo lo tomo de la cintura y lo atrajo más hacia el en ese momento el beta humano sintió que no podía respirar. Lo beso y al mismo tiempo luchaba con contenerse.

Ambos habían esperado mucho por ese momento y la verdad no parecía que irían por algo lento.

 _ **Tú eres fuego, yo soy la bomba que está a punto de explotar**_

 _ **No tienes nada que pensar, sólo pégate en mi abdominal**_

 _ **Dime que podría pasar, simplemente te va a encantar**_

 _ **Tú cuerpo está tan bien, creo que me podría enamorar**_

—Sabes en que va a terminar si sigo besándote. —le lamio el lóbulo de la oreja a Stiles y este gimió.

—No, no sé qué va a pasar. —fingió inocencia que se opacó por otro gemido ahogado. —Tal vez podrías ser más claro.

—Simplemente te va a encantar Stilinski. —Peter de un tirón le saco la camisa a Stiles, este se sonrojo al sentirse expuesto.

El beta humano hizo lo mismo momentos después, y poco a poco la ropa fue sobrando. Habían dejado la camisa de Stiles en la sala y en las escaleras quedaron algunas de las prendas del hombre lobo, realmente estaban haciendo un desastre pero la lujuria no los dejaba pensar.

 _ **Te podría encantar**_

 _ **Mi sabor animal**_

 _ **Te podría encantar**_

 _ **Tú forma tan criminal**_

Peter sentía que si no lograba controlarse terminaría convirtiéndose, pero era tan difícil hacerlo cuando el perfecto cuerpo de Stiles semi desnudo estaba desatando totalmente su lado animal.

Era extraño como la presencia del castaño lograba que su lobo interior se calmara pero a la vez perdía la razón cada vez que sus fosas nasales se inundaban con el embriagador aroma de su esencia. Una esencia realmente enigmática y sofocante que hacia querer meterse entre sus piernas cada vez que lo veía. Y ahora que sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo no quería detenerse.

 _ **Es que el instinto nos llama y nos lleva directo a tu cama**_

—Te necesito ahora. —lamio el cuello de Peter como si fuera lo más delicioso que su boca haya probado.

—Pídemelo otra vez. —hablo extasiado.

—Te necesito Peter. —jadió cuando el mayor comenzó a masturbar su miembro. —No, te necito adentro. —Luego la habitación fue inundada del sonido de sus pieles restregándose con desesperación. Todo era magnifico para ellos, su primer encuentro había sido apasionado pero en sus besos habían claras muestras de cariño. Lástima que serían encontrados por el Sheriff en una escena bastante comprometedora.

 _ **Tu amor me ataca, me mata, presiento que eres mi adicción**_

 _ **Es que me pides que te bese, que te quite la respiración**_

 _ **Siento que te voy a devorar, como a un caníbal**_

 _ **No hay mucho que decir si te van a morder la boca, tu boca con mi boca, nuestros cuerpos se sofocan**_

 _ **Prueba me, que si me besas, si me tocas, sabes que te podría encantar**_

 _ **Te podría encantar…**_


End file.
